DE 100 39 246 C2 concerns a method for converting thermal energy into mechanical work, wherein a first and a second means for storing thermal energy are connected alternately in a turbine branch. The disadvantage here is the inadequate integration of the heat released in the various process steps and the formation of dust in the flue gasses which is removed for example by means of a cyclone.